Time Blast
by Gin-Nee
Summary: Really? She hadn't meant to fly into a time portal caused by a storm. She didn't mean to drag her best friend in with her ... and she def didn't mean to bring her Night Fury. Though, what is Cecilia Haddock going to do when she's suddenly in the past with her YOUNGER great x something grandfather? Well, she's going to tell you ...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This idea has been running around in my head since I saw the movie. It had only grown stronger since I saw the TV show after _How to Train Your Dragon_. Anyway, it's a slightly different twist on modern society. Yes, it still has all those fancy technologies - that I am finally updated to - but, dragons still exist. Kapeesh? Kapeesh.

* * *

**-Chapter 0- **

Cars - cars are cool. Trucks, trains, boats and even airplanes are such fun ways of travel; however, the only way to travel was the most fun of all. What way you ask? By dragon - being able to soar through the skies dodging all the commercial airliners without being sucked into their amazing jets, being able to out run those liners with certain types of dragons - it was absolutely amazing. Yeah, yeah, some people prefer to stay on the ground or ride an airplane. To me, it's a lot safer than those mechanical death traps. Oh, by the way, my name is Cecilia Haddock. Quite a name, but it has been in my family for generations - well, it'll be my name until I get married. It's the year 2012 and much had changed; however, dragons have not in all these generations. There are tame dragons and wild dragons, but all dragons could be ridden with enough patience. Riding a dragon is in my blood. Night Flare is my dragon. She's a Night Fury. Yeah, yeah, mary sue much Cecilia. Pfft. Who cares? What is of concern is when my friends and I got to meet the original dragon rider. My great (x something) grandfather - Hiccup Haddock.

**-Chapter 1- **

"Come on, Night Flare! Let's show them how to get somewhere in style!" The dark purple (almost black) Night Fury just roared in jest as she flapped her wings to gain some distance from the ground. "No fair, Cecilia! Everybody in the world knows that a Night Fury is extremely fast," complained another girl on the ground. "Besides, you know I don't like flying on dragons since that time …" She trailed off as the memory caught up with her. Cecilia made a face before she rolled her eyes. It definitely scarred her friend for life. "It wasn't meant to happen, Becky," replied Cecilia as she had Night Flare land. The dragon just huffed as she realized that there would be no flying that particular day. Cecilia just have her a look before patting the dragon's ears. "So, how do you suppose we get to where we're going?" the teen asked as she looked at Becky like she expected a thoroughly thought out answer with a plan. "I have the perfect plan," Becky replied as she grinned from ear to ear.

Cecilia had an annoyed look to her face as she tried to get wet hair from sticking to her face. Her best friend had the brightest idea of waiting for the bus while Night Flare would fly following it. Of course, the bus was late, and it had started to downpour. Oh, let's not forget that the bus stop had no shelter. Becky just grinned innocently at the dark brown haired girl that looked as if she was having a bad hair day. "_This _was your bright idea," growled the Haddock. "Your _bright _idea was to stand, _in the rain_, to wait for the bus." Becky laughed nervously as she took a few steps away from her best friend. Cecilia was normally the calm one in a situation, but if one managed to make her mad - it was best to stay away until she had cooled herself down from the situation. Cecilia narrowed her eyes before wringing out her hair; after that was over, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A 'swoosh' was heard throughout the area even in the rain as Night Flare landed beside them. The Night Fury didn't seem to be too happy either about being stuck in the rain. "Now, Becky," said Cecilia with a glint in her eye, "We're doing this _my _way." Becky just gulped as she thought about riding another dragon. It frightened her.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Becky as she tried to cling tightly to Cecilia. "Please, let this almost be over. Please, let this almost be over. Please …" Night Flare huffed as she smacked Cecilia with her ear. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" The dragon just huffed then growled while her yellow eyes narrowed. "Oh, oh fine," replied Cecilia. "Becky, knock it off, Night Flare is annoyed by your chanting. AND, she won't hesitate to toss you off if you don't start." Night Flare would never toss anybody off of her; however, the rider liked messing with her friend. "Don't say that!" freaked Becky. Cecilia laughed before she noticed that Night Flare had slowed down in her flying. She just pumped her wings every so minute. Green eyes blinked as she narrowed them. Dark storm clouds were looming toward them. They were even darker than the ones that were already over the town of Berk. Berk had expanded in all of the years since it was created. Most people that lived there liked it there. "Um, Cecilia," shook Becky. "W-W-What is that?" Cecilia opened her eyes as she stared at the dark purple thing swirly through the clouds. "N-Night Flare," she stuttered. "Turn, go, get us away from this thing." Night Flare roared as she turned around, but they had flown to close to it. The force it gave out started to suck them into the portal. "Night Flare!"

A burst of lightning stuck the skies of Berk as a familiar black dragon lifted his head to see if a storm was coming; however, there were no clouds in the sky. Toothless just stared at the purple spot as his ears went back. Something else appeared … and it seemed to be falling at a fast pace. He roared slightly before starting back to the village. He knew Hiccup would want to know about this.

Cecilia tried to hold onto Night Flare as they spun out of control from the portal. It had thrown off the Night Fury, so she wasn't able to gain her orientation. "Come on, girl," whispered the teen. Becky clung to her tightly. Nothing seemed to go there way when she slipped from her dragon's saddle. "Night ..!" Night Flare roared as she tried to 'swim' toward her human. It didn't seem to be working until a cliff divided them. The dragon whined as she closed her eyes to prepare for the incoming impact of water. She wrapped her wings around her body. Cecilia looked in disbelief as she knew her dragon was separated from them. Luckily for the two, they landed in a hay stack. A group of people soon crowded around them.

A splash was heard beside Toothless as he went to investigate it. As he tilted his head, a Night Fury broke the surface of the water as she tried to fly away; however, the water kept her grounded. Yellow eyes blinked as the black Night Fury just trilled slightly at the other dragon. Darker yellow eyes turned toward him. She shrieked quite loudly before falling back into the water. Night Flare recognized the Night Fury; however, it was impossible to be meeting him. She just stayed under the water until a sound was heard. It sounded as if the other dragon was laughing at her. She just crawled back on land as she just glared at Toothless. He was laughing at her well as much as a dragon could laugh. The purple Night Fury just shook water off her body. At the last moment, she opened her tail flaps which managed to spray Toothless in the face with the water. He stopped and shook his head. Now, Night Flare was laughing at his expression. Toothless just huffed as he narrowed his eyes at the new Night Fury. Snorting, his head turned toward the village as he heard somebody coming. Recognizing the voice, he just chirped before bounding toward that direction. Night Flare just sat there before she looked around. Her rider was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, she began looking for Cecilia and her friend. She shrieked louder than she had ever before before releasing a fireball into the sky that crackled like lightning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there is the first chapter. It was just a chapter to get a feel for Cecilia and Becky (plus Night Flare). The dragon has a huge personality, but she can't talk, so I had to work through it quite a bit to get things down with writing expressions with action instead of words. I hope I did well for the first chapter. Can't wait to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note**: Sorry for the long wait. College classes get in the way. I'm glad that some people seem to enjoy this story, so I'm hoping to keep it that way. I'm slowly adding different characters (that we all know) into the mix. Astrid is next; however, I doubt Cecilia is going to openly talk with her like she did with Hiccup. Also, Night Flare is just grouchy. Toothless is just trying to be friendly with the female Night Fury. **  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

Hundreds of eyes just stared at the two teens as they tried to orientate themselves from the fall. Green eyes just blinked at all the other staring ones as straw stuck throughout brown hair. It probably looked like a lovely view to them. Cecilia blinked a few times before she realized that they were wearing such weird clothing. After a few more minutes, she realized that Becky and she were the ones wearing the weird clothing. These were Vikings; however, Vikings haven't been around for centuries. Cecilia Haddock would know … her family had Viking blood in them. "Um … hi," she managed to spit out sheepishly. "Where … are we?" Becky just gasped as she hid behind her best friend. It was kind of scary to see a bunch of Vikings surrounding you with some sort of weapon. "Night Flare!" the teen exclaimed suddenly. The villagers, along with the two outcast of the group, looked in the direction of the forest as they heard a shriek then saw a lightning filled fireball fly through the air. The Vikings didn't do anything except stare at it until it burst like a firework. "Night Flare," whispered Cecilia as she realized that was her 'flare' from the Night Fury.

Hiccup blinked as he was pounced on by his dragon. Toothless just twirled around in front of him after letting the human up. The teen just tilted his head as he tried to understand his frantic dragon. "What's going on, Toothless?" he asked. The black dragon just snorted as he shook his head. Deciding it to be best, the dragon took off back the way he came. "H-Hey!" shouted Hiccup as he ran after his dragon. It was kind of hard with only one leg and a prosthetic. "Stop T-Toothless!" The Night Fury just continued to run back toward the female Night Fury that was throwing a slight hissy fit that she was not with her human. Night Flare went to fire another flare when Toothless appeared before her successfully making her fall back into the water a second time. The Night Fury poked her head of out of the water as she just glared at her male counterpart. Toothless just smiled his smile at her. Night Flare's pupils just turned to slits as she crawled out of the water. Shaking once again, she managed to hit Toothless with her ear as she stalked past him. "Tooth …" came the sound of Hiccup's trailing off voice. "It's … another Night Fury." Night Flare just gave the boy a 'duh' look as she just curled up under a tree irritated. "It has a sa … WHOA!" She had thrown a fireball at him as he called her an it. Hiccup blinked as he realized the more sleek form on the Night Fury. "Sorry, _she _has a saddle, bud. This Night Fury has a rider."

Managing to get away from the group of people, Cecilia started running toward her dragon's blast. Becky followed her while trying to argue that it was a bad idea. "Listen, Becky!" snapped the teen. "I don't want to leave Night Flare alone! A human never abandons their dragon. Not even in a million years." Becky just stayed quiet as she realized that her friend was fiercely loyal to her dragon best friend. Cecilia saw her dragon before she stopped suddenly. Night Flare's ears perked as she smelled Cecilia. She ran over to her rider and tackled her. "Oof! Night Flare, down, down girl!" Night Flare got off her human as she just twirled around and then lay on the ground, belly up. Cecilia's eyes traveled up as she spotted Hiccup. "I don't think this is the right time for a belly rub, Night Flare." The Night Fury just rolled back over as she whined uncontrollably at the teen. "Night Flare!" hissed Cecilia. "Not now." Night Flare just huffed before she turned and stalked off. Cecilia just stared at her dragon before she heard a cough bringing her back to reality.

"Who … are you?" asked Hiccup as he stared at the two girls. Becky just laughed nervously before running toward Night Flare. Cecilia just gave her a dry look before turning back to Hiccup then laughing nervously as well. "Funny story, actually," she began while twirling her pointer fingers about. "My name is Cecilia Haddock … and I'm from the year 2012." Hiccup just stared at her; he just stared at her. The future girl just tried to smile as she was hoping he'd believe her. Toothless just looked at his rider before slapping him with his tail. "OW! Tooth … oh." The black Night Fury just sounded as if he sighed before his ears perked at the sound the other Night Fury had made. Night Flare just huffed before turning away from Toothless. She twirled slightly before laying with her tail flaps covering her face. She was still mad at him. "I'm sorry about her," Cecilia apologized for her dragon to Toothless. "She's extremely high strung." Toothless just roared slightly as he nudged her tail flaps. The female Night Fury pulled the one shut to look at him before flipping it back up in his face. "No luck with the ladies, either, huh Toothless?" asked Hiccup while petting his dragon. Cecilia just snorted as she heard his comment. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand," began Hiccup. "You say you're from the future?" "Yes." "And you have fallen into a time vortex formed from a thunderstorm?" "Yes." "And your name is Cecilia _Haddock_?" "Yes," hissed Cecilia as she found this "interview" extremely repetitive. "Hey, hey, calm down," he said holding his hands in the air. "I don't mean to get your hair in a knot." Cecilia just narrowed her eyes at her ancestor; she did not like this trip one bit. "Night Flare!" she called. The purple Night Fury snapped her tail fins shut as she raised her head to look at Cecilia. "Come on, we need to check out the place." Night Flare yelped with happiness as she trotted toward her rider. Becky followed slowly behind them before the dragon stopped and turned picking the girl up in one swift movement. "N-Night F-Flare!" she stuttered. "I-I-I don't w-want t-t-to fly."

"We're definitely in Viking time Berk," commented Cecilia as she flew around the island with her dragon and best friend. Becky was just clinging onto her friend for dear life. She hated flying with dragons; she really hated flying with dragons. "Relax Becky," her best friend tried to sooth. "We're going to land. Down, Night Flare." The dragon just chirped happily as she started in a dive toward land. "N-N-Not s-s-so f-f-fast," stuttered Becky as the dragon dove quickly toward the land. "Up, Flare, up!" exclaimed the rider as she tried to pull her dragon up quickly. Night Flare just gave a small dragon laugh before softly landing on the ground. "You just _enjoy _doing that, don't you?" asked Cecilia as she gave her dragon a dry, annoyed look. Night Flare just trilled slightly before knocking them both off of her. "Ow!" came the noise from both girls. "Night Flare!"

"Who are you?" came another voice. The girls looked to the voice as they spotted a blonde female approaching them. "Oh joy," whispered Cecilia. "It's Astrid." Becky and Night Flare just laughed as they heard Cecilia. She just glared at them before looking to Astrid. "Hi," she said. "My name is Cecilia."


End file.
